<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Entre arena y algodón by GuaguaDeAgua</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365001">Entre arena y algodón</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuaguaDeAgua/pseuds/GuaguaDeAgua'>GuaguaDeAgua</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Mesa de Arpías (Web Series)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F, Gen, No os queremos hacer llorar mucho, VistraSeren, alternative universe, not canon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Español</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 11:01:35</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,305</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22365001</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuaguaDeAgua/pseuds/GuaguaDeAgua</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Primer fanfic conjunto entre @Danlexblack y @CrystalEntropy. Esperamos que os guste mucho y que os haga tanta ilusión como a nosotras empezar este proyecto.<br/>No dudéis en comentar y valorar, que estamos aquí para mejorar y aprender, además de pasarlo bien y llorar por el VistraSeren.<br/>Porque a veces se gana y a veces se VistraSeren pero nunca se rompen las promesas.</p><p>Seren no siempre tuvo una vida fácil, pero quizás todo empiece a mejorar con la gente correcta a su alrededor.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>VistraxSeren</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Entre arena y algodón</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>A Seren ya no le molestaban tanto las miradas. Era algo que ya pertenecía a su día a día, así que tampoco tenía otra opción otra opción. La gente era muy poco disimulada, y sabía que su piel gris y su pelo azul llamaban la atención pero tampoco era para tanto, ¿no? Había gente mucho más rara… bueno, igual rara no era la palabra. Eran diferentes, allá por donde fuera con sus padres encontraban gente que no se parecía al emperador y a su familia. No todos eran humanos, y, perdiéndose por las calles oscuras de algunas ciudades, se podía ver toda clase de personas, cada cual menos humana.<br/>
A quienes sí que afectaban todas esas miradas indiscretas era a sus padres, para los que tener una hija como aquella era poco menos que una desgracia. La mantenían alejada del público y cuando llegaban a algún poblado o ciudad pequeña donde hubiera más gente le tenían prohibido moverse por ahí. Por supuesto, evitaban todas las ciudades con demasiada gente, no se fuera a perder la chiquilla y tuvieran un problema por ir cargando con… eso. No era bueno para el negocio, decían. Cada vez que alguien veía a aquella monstruosidad esbozaba una sonrisa falsa, dejaba lo que tuviera entre manos de vuelta en el carro y se alejaba, como si fuera algo contagioso.<br/>
Había algo de verdad en aquel rechazo, los pueblos pequeños sí que eran más reticentes a aceptar las diferencias, pero en gran medida era el propio rechazo de la pareja que se proyectaba en la gente. Era cierto que, tal vez, en las ciudades grandes por tener una población más diversa la niña habría pasado desapercibida; pero ¿y si encontraba a más de su clase y eran todos unos bichos raros? ¿O convencían a Seren de que debía reivindicar su existencia en vez de esconderse? No. No querían problemas con la niña. Seguirían escondiéndola, que por el momento funcionaba.<br/>
A pesar de que Seren no se había dado cuenta de todo aquello durante sus primeros años, tan pronto como empezó a ser consciente de la situación, trataba de escabullirse e incluso no acercarse al puesto de sus padres. No quería resultar una carga para nadie, y mucho menos entorpecer lo que fuera que hicieran sus padres. Pero, a pesar de sus intentos por quitarse de en medio, sus padres la empezaron a mirar no sólo con repulsión si no también con miedo. Su negocio dependía de que la gente viniera a ellos y no se podían permitir tenerla cerca. Cualquiera habría pensado que sacar beneficio de la niña habría sido mejor opción. Si bien los negocios eran de compra-venta de productos, una atracción que llamara la atención de más gente al puesto no habría venido mal. Pero no. Para aquella pareja cualquier cosa que tuviera que ver Seren era casi tabú.<br/>
Así que una mañana, mientras se preparaban para pasar el día en el mercadillo de un pueblo a las afueras de Puerto Estrella, tomaron la decisión de dejar a la chiquilla en el templo más cercano y no volver a verla. No es que estuvieran especialmente preocupados por el tipo de trato que pudiera recibir allí la niña o si sería educada de cara a un futuro, pero no dejaba de ser su hija y un mínimo de preocupación sintieron. Sí, el templo sería la mejor opción.<br/>
Fue insultantemente fácil. La gente se apartaba de Seren por instinto, así que era sólo cuestión de mezclarse con la gente que daba media vuelta cuando la veía acercarse, y alejarse sin mirar atrás. Pasó al menos una hora tras la puesta de sol antes de que Seren fuera completamente consciente de lo que había pasado. Sí, se había despistado del carro, pero como muchas otras veces, y siempre había encontrado a sus padres esperando para comenzar marcha hacia el siguiente destino.<br/>
Esta vez fue diferente: lo que estaba esperándole era el hueco vacío donde aquella mañana habían colocado el puesto. Echó a correr hacia la salida del pueblo con la vaga esperanza de poder seguir aún el rastro de la caravana; sin embargo, muchos carros salían de aquel lugar y fue imposible. Estaba sola. No sólo estaba sola: la habían abandonado ahí. La decepción y el miedo se acercaron a ella como amigas, y la abrazaron con fuerza en medio de una encrucijada. ¿Y ahora qué hacía? No tenía donde ir, conocía el pueblo pero tan solo de haber pasado un par de veces con el carro… Y eso no es que le sirviera de mucho en ese momento. Comenzó a vagar por las calles, sin ver a nadie ni nada, moviendo los pies casi por inercia. Si volvía al punto de origen y esperaba allí quizás sus padres sabrían dónde encontrarla, seguro que había sido un despiste tonto y volvían por ella enseguida.<br/>
Porque como no hay más ciego que el que no quiere ver, en ese momento todos los desaires, malas caras y gestos de sus padres parecían haberse borrado de la mente de Seren. Nada cuadraba. ¿Por qué iban a dejarla allí sola? Eran sus padres, se supone que los padres no hacen esas cosas con sus hijos. Pero lo que estaba ocurriendo era la verdad más desoladora con la que Seren se podía encontrar. La noche era cada vez más oscura y no había ni rastro de sus padres.<br/>
Seren se sentó en el suelo con la espalda apoyada en una pared sin perder de vista el lugar donde hace unas horas estaba el carro. Ya era noche cerrada y poco a poco la idea de que nadie iba a volver a por ella iba anidando en su cabeza, casi a la par que el frío que la hacía temblar. ¿Y ahora que hacía?<br/>
Poco hacía que se había enroscado en sí misma intentando mantener el calor en el cuerpo, cuando un grupo de niños, no mucho mayores que ella, pasó por la calle. La mayoría no reparó en Seren; sin embargo, una cría de kobold, sí. Se acercó con curiosidad a la niña gris, con una garra extendida.</p><p>— No deberías estar sola. A veces vienen criaturas del bosque y se llevan a niños para comérselos. Eso dice T’Valy, nuestra maestra de naturaleza. — La voz era algo chillona para lo que uno podría esperar de un kobold, pero transmitía cierta preocupación.</p><p>Seren alzó la vista, sin verla muy bien, pero creyendo la historia. Había escuchado a bardos cantar en los caminos sobre las atrocidades que vivían en El Bosque. Recordaba que algunas de las historias hablaban sobre monstruos, canciones que contaban  cómo rondaban zonas poco transitadas para atrapar a los niños más pequeños... Aunque también solían ir acompañadas por historias de guardianes que defendían las ciudades y la hacían sentirse protegida una vez traspasaba las murallas de esas ciudades a las que casi nunca iba.<br/>
Cogió la mano que le ofrecía y se incorporó.<br/>
— ¿Quién es esa maestra? ¿Sois todos amigos? ¿Puedo ir con vosotros?<br/>
— Supongo que sí; a veces llegan niños nuevos al templo y nadie les dice que se vayan. Soy Mekhilan, por cierto. — El grupo de niños para entonces había empezado a alejarse, con una dirección clara y sin fijarse en la ausencia de la pequeña kobold. </p><p>Las dos niñas echaron a correr para alcanzarles justo cuando estaban llegando a un edificio alto, con columnas que flanqueaban el acceso. Figuras del tamaño de gigantes daban la bienvenida al templo del Padre. Con gesto dubitativo Seren subió un par de peldaños antes de detenerse. ¿Y si allí la rechazaban igual que habían hecho sus padres? No podía evitar sentir que estaba entrando en un sitio para el que no tenía permiso. La mano de Mekhilan le dio fuerzas. No se habían soltado en todo el rato y Seren tuvo la sensación de que no se soltarían jamás.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>